The Minute Of Decay
by marjokissmarilyn
Summary: Le déclin de Lex Luthor


Genre:songfic  
  
Auteur:MWA!!!  
  
Disclamer:aucun des persos ne m'appartient, la chanson non plus  
  
Reviews:je peux pas survivre sans!  
  
THE MINUTE OF DECAY:  
  
"Il n'y a plus aucun espoir Lex"  
  
There's no much left to love  
  
Too tired today to hate  
  
I feel the empty  
  
I feel the minute of decay  
  
( Il ne reste plus beaucoup d'amour  
  
Trop fatigué d'hair aujourd'hui  
  
Je me sens si vide  
  
Je sens l'instant du déclin )  
  
Cette phrase était la dernière chose que Chloé lui avait dit avant de partir.  
  
I'm on my way down now  
  
I'd like to take you with me  
  
I'm on my way down  
  
I'm on my way down now  
  
I'd like to take you with me  
  
I'm on my way down  
  
( J'entamme ma chute maintenant  
  
Je voudrais te prendre avec moi  
  
J'entamme ma chute  
  
J'entamme ma chute maintenant  
  
Je voudrais te prendre avec moi  
  
J'entamme ma chute )  
  
Il n'avait pas su réagir, il l'avait laissé partir sans rien dire, sans rien faire pour sauver ce qu'il restait de leur amour, amour impossible selon tout le monde.  
  
The minute that it's born  
  
It's begins to die  
  
I'd love to just give in  
  
I'd love to live this lie  
  
( La seconde présente  
  
Commence déjà à mourir  
  
Je voudrais tant me rendre  
  
J'aimerais vivre ce mensonge )  
  
Et maintenant il se sentait si vide, vidé de tout sentiments... quelle ironie pour un Luthor!!! Aucune douleur, aucun espoir...quelque chose était mort à l'intérieur de lui...  
  
I've been to black and back  
  
I've whied out my name  
  
A lack of pain, a lack of hope  
  
A lack of anything to say  
  
I'm on my way down now  
  
I'd like to take you with me  
  
I'm on my way down  
  
I'm on my way down  
  
The minute that it's born  
  
It's begins to die  
  
I'd love to just give in  
  
I'd love to live this lie  
  
I'd love to live this lie  
  
( J'ai été dans le noir et de retour  
  
J'ai blanchi mon nom  
  
Un manque de douleur, un manque d'espoir  
  
Un manque de quelque chose à dire  
  
J'entamme ma chute maintenant  
  
Je voudrais te prendre avec moi  
  
J'entamme ma chute  
  
J'entamme ma chute  
  
La seconde présente  
  
Commence déjà à mourir  
  
Je voudrais tant me rendre  
  
J'aimerais vivre ce mensonge  
  
J'aimerais vivre ce mensonge )  
  
Que pouvait-il donc devenir sans elle? Son monde était mort en même temps que cette chose à l'intérieur de lui...  
  
How do you see it?  
  
How do you know?  
  
How do you see?  
  
I've loocked ahead and saw a world that's dead  
  
How do you know?  
  
I guess that I am too  
  
How do you see?  
  
I've loocked ahead and saw a world that's dead  
  
How do you know?  
  
I guess that I am too  
  
I guess that I am too  
  
The minute that it's born  
  
It's begins to die  
  
I'd love to just give in  
  
I'd love to live this lie  
  
I'd love to live this lie  
  
( Comment peux-tu le voir?  
  
Comment peux-tu savoir?  
  
Comment peux-tu voir?  
  
J'ai regardé devant et j'ai vu un monde qui est mort  
  
Comment peux-tu savoir?  
  
Je devine donc que je le suis aussi  
  
Comment peux-tu voir?  
  
J'ai regardé devant et j'ai vu un monde qui est mort  
  
Comment peux-tu savoir?  
  
Je devine donc que je le suis aussi  
  
Je devine donc que je le suis aussi  
  
La seconde présente  
  
Commence déjà à mourir  
  
Je voudrais tant me rendre  
  
J'aimerais vivre ce mensonge  
  
J'aimerais vivre ce mensonge )  
  
Il avait réussit à survivre jusquà maintenant, mais il en avait assez de vivre dans le mensonge. Ce vide à l'intérieur de lui était entrain de le tuer. Il se sentait chuter hors de la réalité, hors de ce monde mort sans avenir. Il sentait cette chute inexorable...l'instant du déclin...  
  
I'm on my way down now  
  
I'd like to take you with me  
  
I'm on my way down  
  
I'm on my way down now  
  
I'd like to take you with me  
  
I'm on my way down...  
  
( J'entamme ma chute maintenant  
  
Je voudrais te prendre avec moi  
  
J'entamme ma chute  
  
J'entamme ma chute maintenant  
  
Je voudrais te prendre avec moi  
  
J'entamme ma chute... )  
  
FIN.  
  
Note: la chanson c'est "The minute of decay" de Marilyn Manson. 


End file.
